


Missing Scene from Things We Share

by PhoebeMiller



Series: Things We Share [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: Readers asked for it, so here it is. The missing shower scene from Things We Share.





	

"Danny, I...we shouldn't-"

 

"Just shut up."

 

Danny stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind him. Steve backed up as much as he could in the cramped quarters.  They simply stared at one another for a few seconds. Then Steve moved closer, wrapping himself around Danny. Molding their bodies.

 

"You're shaking." Steve whispered as he kissed Danny's ear.

 

Words failing him, Danny simply nodded against him. He kept his hands at his sides and leaned into his best friend. Steve turned them slightly so some of the water hit Danny too.

 

"You'll be alright."  He nuzzled into Danny's hair.

 

And they both cried. Each for their own losses. And for one another.

 

Danny brought his hands up and held on, pressing his head against Steve's chest at the same time.

 

"You saved my life." Steve pushed away slightly and traced Danny's scar. Then he tilted Danny's chin so he could see his face. "From day one, Danny. You've been there."

 

Danny closed his eyes, bracing one hand against the wall.  He didn't know how much longer he could remain standing. What with recent events and now standing here naked with his partner. And the steam from the shower. He was getting sleepy. And this feeling was overpowering anything else. 

 

The movies didn't always get it right. Sometimes shower scenes weren't about sex. They were simply about the need to connect. To wash away the shared pain.

 

"I couldn't let you die, Steve. Not when I had a chance to -" His voice drifted off as he placed his hand on Steve's chest. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too."   Steve kissed Danny's shoulder and then his neck.

 

Danny turned into him, catching his eyes.  "What are we doing?"

 

Steve shook his head. "I don't know."

 

"Let's just go to bed. Ma's gonna scream about the water bill."

 

"I bet she'll cut you some slack."

 

"Says the man who swears by 3 minute showers."

 

"Sometimes I'm just fucking with you, Danny."  Steve flashed a smile as he reached around to turn off the water.

 

They stood there for a moment. Danny ran a hand through his hair, averting his gaze.  Steve hopped out and grabbed a towel, giving himself a quick dry. He found another for Danny and held it out to him.

 

"Hey, you okay?  Dumb question, I know."

 

Danny bit his lip and didn't answer. Then he covered his face and started sobbing again.

 

"Come here."  Steve took his friend's hand and motioned for him to exit the shower. "Dry off.  You'll catch a cold standing there like that."

 

Danny didn't fight him or make any remarks. He simply took the towel and did as he was told.

 

Steve realized Danny was struggling and helped him finish drying off before wrapping his arms around him.  He didn't tell him it would be alright. He didn't make any promises. He just stood there, holding his best friend, until the crying jag subsided.

 

When it did, Danny pulled away, slipping into a pair of boxers before brushing his teeth, towel slung around his neck. He handed Steve an extra toothbrush and the toothpaste like this was the most normal thing in the world. Steve bumped his partner with his hip, jockeying for space at the sink. Danny chuckled and returned the gesture before kissing his bare back.

 

Steve grinned, toothpaste dripping from his chin.

 

"You are just - I can't even - "  Tears in his eyes, Danny smiled. "You're terrible."

 

Steve spit in the sink and then dabbed his mouth with Danny's towel.

 

"Where are we sleeping?"  Steve whipped off the towel around his waist and faked like he would snap his partner with it.

 

"Go ahead. Matty tried that too many times. He always regretted it."  Danny flicked his own towel at Steve.  "My sister's bed is bigger. We could sleep there. Put some clothes on, would you?"

 

"Yes sir.  Anything you say, Danno." 

 

Danny rolled his eyes when Steve used him for balance as he dressed.  "You're gonna knock us both over, you oaf."

 

"Let's take your bed, Danny. You've already slept in it. I'd hate to make extra work for your mom. We'll fit." Steve took his best friend's hand and gave it a squeeze before gathering his things and tidying up the bathroom.

 

"Please don't mention my mom again tonight."  Danny wrinkled his nose before giving his best friend a shove. "Lead the way."

 

"Always." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, for reading.


End file.
